pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лаос
Лао́с ( ), полное название — Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика ( )) — государство, не имеющее выхода к морю, в Юго-Восточной Азии со столицей Вьентьян. На западе граничит с Таиландом, на востоке — с Вьетнамом, на юге — с Камбоджей, на севере — с провинцией Юньнань Китая, на северо-западе — с Мьянмой. Лаос как государство берёт своё начало в XIV веке, когда страна называлась Лан Санг Хом Кхао («Страна миллиона слонов и белого зонта»). История В ранней истории Лаоса следует упомянуть государство Наньчжао. Монские и кхмерские племена заселяли Лаос и образовывали свои государства до вторжения с севера племён таи и лао, которые были вытеснены на юг из Южного Китая монголами. С XII века в Лаосе образуются тайские государства (мыанги), заселённые племенами таи и лао. С XIV века на территории современного Лаоса было образовано государство Лан Санг, с которого принято отсчитывать историю Лаоса. С этого времени происходит разделение племён таи и лао; по поводу идентификации племён лао ведутся споры между таиландскими и лаосскими историками. После упадка государства Лан Санг Лаос попал под зависимость Сиама в XVIII веке, а в 1893 году согласно договора между Францией и Сиамом отошёл к Франции, войдя в состав колониальной территории Французского Индокитая. Во время Второй мировой войны Лаос был занят японцами, а в 1949 году обрёл независимость в рамках королевства во главе с королём Сисаванг Вонгом. Внутренние конфликты в конце 1950-х годов привели в стране к началу гражданской войны, в которую затем вмешались Северный Вьетнам и США. В этот период Народно-Освободительная Армия Лаоса (Патет Лао) при поддержке Северного Вьетнама контролировала большую территорию на востоке страны. Боевые действия в Лаосе были непосредственно связаны с войной во Вьетнаме, так как по территории страны проходила значительная часть «тропы Хо Ши Мина», по которой Северный Вьетнам перебрасывал свои войска на юг. Во время войны на Лаос было сброшено огромное количество авиабомб, что нанесло большой урон мирному населению, природе и хозяйству страны. После окончания войны во Вьетнаме США прекратили военную деятельность в Индокитае. Гражданская война в Лаосе завершилась в феврале 1973 года подписанием Вьентьянского соглашения. Нарушив соглашение, силы Патет Лао в декабре 1975 года взяли власть в стране в свои руки. 2 декабря 1975 года король Саванг Ваттхана был вынужден отречься от престола. При поддержке СССР и Вьетнама была образована Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика, которая вошла в социалистический лагерь. К концу 1980-х годов режим в Лаосе стал более мягким, установились дружеские отношения с Таиландом, а в 1997 г. Лаос вошёл в АСЕАН. Политика В Лаосе однопартийная система, управление страной осуществляет Народно-Революционная Партия Лаоса (НРПЛ) коммунистического типа. Президент Лаоса выбирается парламентом на пять лет. Правительство возглавляет премьер-министр Лаоса, назначаемый президентом при утверждении парламентом. Политика правительства определяется Партией через Политбюро из девяти членов и ЦК из 49 членов. Новая конституция Лаоса, устанавливающая порядок выборов в парламент (Национальную Ассамблею) была принята в 1991 году. Население Шесть миллионов жителей Лаоса распределены неравномерно. Значительная часть населения сосредоточена вдоль реки Меконг, и, в частности, около столицы. Горные районы на востоке мало заселены. В городах проживает менее трети населения. В целом во Вьентьяне и окрестностях проживает около 600 000 человек. Этнический состав населения Несмотря на малочисленность населения, в Лаосе проживает большое число различных племён и народностей. В Лаосе принято различать население по их районам проживания, а не по этно-лингвистическим критериям. При этом выделяются три следующих группы народов: * Лао Лум живут на равнинах, вдоль больших рек и в городах. В их число входит основной народ лао и родственных им горных таи (тхай ныа, тхай чёрные, тхай белые, пхутхай, юан), к этой группе относится 67 % населения. * Лао Тхэнг живут на отрогах холмов и в невысоких горах, к этой категории относятся много племён, в целом они составляют 22 % населения. Их считают древним населением Лаоса, на праздниках лаосцы подносят им символическую дань за право населять их территорию. В состав Лао Тхэнг входят горные моны (кхаму, ламет, путенг и др.) и горные кхмеры (суй, алак, катанг, таой и др.), языки которых относятся к монкхмерской семье. * Лао Сунг населяют более высокие районы, выше 1000 метров над уровнем моря. Эти районы обычно отдалены от городов и рек и хуже доступны. Их доля составляет 10 % населения. К ним относятся, в частности, народы мяо (хмонг), яо (мьен), лаху, лису, акха. В Лаосе живут также китайцы, вьетнамцы, индийцы, бирманцы и др. В Лаосе распространены языки тайско-кадайской (тайско-лаосские), мон-кхмерской и тибето-бирманской групп и группы мяо-яо. По этнолингвистическому признаку население Лаоса разделяется на 47 этнических групп и 149 подгрупп. Религия см. также Буддизм в Лаосе. Большинство населения исповедует Буддизм Тхеравады. Многие племена групп Лао Тхэнг и Лао Сунг — анимисты со своими системами почитания природных духов и исполнения ритуалов. Существует небольшое количество христиан, мусульман и индуистов. Экономика Лаос остается одной из немногих стран мира, где правит коммунистическая партия. С 1986 года в Лаосе был ослаблен государственный контроль над экономикой и разрешено частное предпринимательство. Это привело к резкому подъёму экономики (с весьма низкого уровня), однако рост сдерживается недостаточной развитостью инфраструктуры (отсутствуют железные дороги, сеть автомобильных дорог мала). Основа экономики — сельское хозяйство. ВВП на душу населения в 2008 году — 2,1 тыс. долл. (186-е место в мире). Сельское хозяйство (80 % работающих, 39 % ВВП) — сладкий картофель, овощи, кукуруза, кофе, сахарный тростник, табак, хлопок, чай, арахис, рис; буйволы, свиньи, птица. Промышленность — добыча меди, олова, золота; лесозаготовки, гидроэнергетика; обработка сельхозпродукции, одежда. Лаос экспортирует (1,2 млрд долл. в 2008 году) — лес и продукцию деревообработки, кофе, электроэнергию, олово, медь, золото. Основные покупатели — Таиланд 35,5 %, Вьетнам 15,5 %, Китай 8,5 %. Импортирует (1,4 млрд долл. в 2008 году) — промышленную продукцию, топливо, потребительские товары. Основные поставщики — Таиланд 68,5 %, Китай 10,5 %, Вьетнам 5,8 %. География thumb|Карта Лаоса Лаос не имеет выхода к морю. Территория Лаоса покрыта густыми лесами, ландшафт состоит из невысоких холмов и гор, самая большая вершина Пху Бья высотой 2817 м.. Река Меконг течёт по границе Лаоса с Таиландом и Мьянмой, границу с Вьетнамом разделяет Аннамитский Хребет. Тропический климат характеризуется делением года на два сезона — летний дождливый период муссонов с мая по ноябрь, и зимний сухой период с декабря по апрель. Очень крупных городов в Лаосе нет, кроме столицы Вьентьян другие сравнительно большие города — Луангпхабанг (50 тыс.), Саваннакхет (70 тыс.) и Паксе (90 тыс.). С 1993 года правительство определило охранные природные зоны, составляющие 21 % страны (NBCA), которые предполагается преобразовать в национальные парки. После завершения программы эти парки обещают быть наиболее интересными и представительными парками в Юго-Восточной Азии. Значительная часть животных, в том числе множество слонов погибло во время американских бомбардировок Лаоса в 1960-е годы. Животный мир лаосских лесов предстоит восстанавливать. Административное деление Лаос разделён на 16 провинций (кхвэнг), столичную префектуру (kampheng nakhon) и особую зону (khetphiset). Провинции разделены на 140 районов, состоящих из 11 000 коммун. На карте показаны провинции в соответствии с номерами: right Интересные факты 2 января 2001 года правительство Лаоса продало права на национальный домен верхнего уровня для Лаоса (.la) городу Лос-Анджелес. Регистрировать домены .la могут граждане и организации любой страны без ограниченийhttp://www.la/: «LOS ANGELES is the world's first city to be awarded its own unique internet address: .LA.». См. также * «Самое секретное место на Земле» Ссылки * * Laoconnection.com — country, culture, language info., gallery, advice column, and more. * Laos' Portal — Directory of Laotian sites * Mekong Center — Official tourism site * Wikitravel: Laos * Карта Лаоса * Sticky-Rice.com — Ever growing collection of articles on, and photos of, Laos. * Laolinks.ru — Каталог Интернет-ссылок по Лаосу Литература * IV съезд Народно-революционной партии Лаоса. 13-15 ноября 1986 г. — М., 1987 * Афонин Д. С. — Дети Кхунборома. — М., 2000 * Бупханувонг Сувантхон. — Сестры. — М., 1986 * Воронин А. С. — Когда зацвел лотос. — М., 1987 * Ильинский М. М. — Лаос: Чампа — цветок революции. — М., 1982 * Иоанесян С. И. — Лаос в XX веке (экономическое развитие). — М., 2003 * Иоанесян С. И. — Лаос: социально-экономическое развитие (конец XIX — 60-е годы XX в.). — М., 1972 * Иоанесян С. И. — Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика. — М., 1979 * Иоанесян С. И. — Особенности строительства социализма в Лаосской Народно-Демократической Республике. — Специальный бюллетень № 4 Института Востоковедения (226), М., 1983 * Кобелев Е. В. — Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика. — М., 1978 (Новое в жизни, науке, технике. Серия «У политической карты мира», 2) * Кожевников В. А. — Очерки новейшей истории Лаоса. — М., 1979 * Лаос. Справочник. — М., 1994 * Михеев Ю. Я. — Лаосская Народно-Демократическая Республика. Справочник. — М., 1985 * Морев Л. Н. — Лаосская литература (в книге «Краткая литературная энциклопедия», т. 4, М., 1967) * Морев Л. Н., Васильева В. Х., Плам Ю. Я. — Лаосско-русский словарь. — М., 1982 * Петраков В. В. — Старые открытки экзотического Лаоса. — М., 2006 (журнал «ЖУК», № 02-03 (10-11) июль-сентябрь 2006 г.) * Русско-лаосский словарь : 24000 слов и выражений / Л. В. Ларионова и др. ; под ред. Л. Н. Морева ; Ин-т языкознания РАН ; Ин-т востоковедения РАН ; Ин-т по изучению культуры Лаоса. — М., 2004 * Скворцов В. Н. — Белые слоны удачи. — М., 1983 * Стратанович Г. Г., Чеснов Я. В. — Народы Лаоса (в книге «Народы Юго-Восточной Азии». — М., 1966) * Фомвихан Кейсон. — Революция в Лаосе: некоторые основные уроки и главные задачи. — М., 1980 * Щедров И. М. — Партизанскими тропами Лаоса. — М., 1970 * Щедров И. М. — Республика на Меконге. — М., 1983 Примечания Категория:Лаос Категория:Социалистические страны Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Бывшие колонии Франции Категория:Страны, не имеющие выхода к морю ace:Laos af:Laos als:Laos an:Laos ar:لاوس arz:لاوس ast:Laos az:Laos bat-smg:Lauosos bcl:Laos be:Лаос be-x-old:Лаос bg:Лаос bn:লাওস bo:ལའོ་སུ། bpy:লাওস br:Laos bs:Laos ca:Laos ceb:Laos crh:Laos cs:Laos csb:Laòs cv:Лаос cy:Laos da:Laos de:Laos diq:Laos dsb:Laos dv:ލާއޯސް el:Λάος en:Laos eo:Laoso es:Laos et:Laos eu:Laos ext:Laos fa:لائوس fi:Laos fiu-vro:Laos fr:Laos frp:Laos fy:Laos ga:Laos gan:老撾 gd:Làthos gl:República Democrática Popular Lao - ສາທາລະນະລັດ ປະຊາທິປະໄຕ ປະຊາຊົນ ລາວ gu:લાઓસ gv:Yn Laos hak:Liàu-koet haw:Laosa he:לאוס hi:लाओस hif:Laos hr:Laos hsb:Laos ht:Laos hu:Laosz hy:Լաոս id:Laos ie:Laos ilo:Laos io:Laos is:Laos it:Laos ja:ラオス jbo:luaos ka:ლაოსი kk:Лаос km:ឡាវ kn:ಲಾವೋಸ್ ko:라오스 ks:लाओस ku:Laos kv:Лаос kw:Pow Lao la:Laotia lb:Laos li:Laos lij:Laòs lmo:Laos ln:Laos lo:ປະເທດລາວ lt:Laosas lv:Laosa mk:Лаос ml:ലാവോസ് mr:लाओस ms:Laos mzn:لائوس na:Laos nah:Lao nap:Laos nds:Laos new:लाओस nl:Laos nn:Laos no:Laos nov:Laos nv:Lááʼos oc:Laos os:Лаос pam:Laos pih:Layos pl:Laos pms:Làos pnb:لاؤس ps:لاووس pt:Laos qu:Lawsuyu ro:Laos sa:लाओस sah:Лаос scn:Laos se:Laos sh:Laos simple:Laos sk:Laos sl:Laos sq:Laosi sr:Лаос su:Laos sv:Laos sw:Laos szl:Laos ta:லாவோஸ் te:లావోస్ tg:Лаос th:ประเทศลาว tk:Laos tl:Laos (bansa) tr:Laos udm:Лаос ug:لائوس uk:Лаос ur:لاؤس vi:Lào vo:Laosän war:Laos wo:Réewum Lawos wuu:老挝 xal:Лаосин Улс Орн yo:Laos zh:老挝 zh-classical:老撾 zh-min-nan:Lao-kok zh-yue:寮國